


getting hurt is what I do

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felix is a prince, annette's a knight, idk that's about it, it'll distract you as you practice social distancing, it's cute, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Felix is skeptical of the short, singing, overly cheerful knight that's assigned to be his bodyguard on a routine trip to Fhirdiad. Waking up from a bandit encounter to a song about bumblebees causes him to reassess on many levels.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	getting hurt is what I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engineer104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/gifts).



Felix heard the music first. The pain hit him on a time delay.

Blinking his eyes open, he struggled into some semblance of a seated position. His shoulder throbbed as he moved, and he looked down. Bandages were wrapped around his torso and looped across his shoulder; his shirt lay neatly folded on the log beside him. He tried to make sense of the situation.

He also tried to make sense of the music, but the lyrics were absolute nonsense. He decided to tackle that problem first.

“Won’t the bumblebees burn up if they fly into the sun? It seems like a bad idea,” he said blearily, blinking towards the song. A small, straight-backed figure sat on the log next to his shirt. She was trying to wrap a roll of bandages around her own shoulder, with little success.

“Wah!” the girl gave a startled cry and threw the entire roll of bandages at him. It bounced off his head painlessly, but he saw a brief flash of anger in her eyes. At first he thought maybe she was reacting to him seeing her without her extra-body-weight’s worth of armor on – her undershirt was skimpier than he would have expected, and between a combination of blood, sweat, and dirt, it clung to her in ways Felix was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to find attractive. But when she recovered from her squeaked-out battle cry, that wasn’t her concern at all.

“Your highness! It’s not polite to _eavesdrop_! You can’t just listen to your knights sing like that; it’s bad for morale,” she snapped at him, a completely different picture from the eager and deferential knight-in-training that his father had introduced him to that morning as his personal escort to Fhirdiad. As if he needed a bodyguard.

“First, it’s just the two of us out here, so I don’t know whose morale you’re talking about,” Felix said. He tried to sit up more, but it hurt. “Second, I wasn’t eavesdropping. I woke up like this.” He paused for a moment, then added, “Why did I wake up like this?”

The knight stared at him with wide blue eyes. “You don’t remember?” she asked, incredulously. “You threw yourself into a flock of half a dozen bandits. One of them clonked you on the back of the head pretty good. I _told_ you to let me handle them.”

“I’m a crown prince, not a china doll,” Felix muttered. The memory of the previous battle was starting to drift back to him, and at least he could now put narrative to pain. That axe wound across his chest wouldn’t be pretty under the bandages. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“You’re a crown prince. And I’m a knight. Getting hurt is what I do.”

“From the looks of things, yeah,” Felix said, ignoring his own injury and gesturing to her arm. “Let me help you bandage that.”

She reeled back from him as he dragged himself to the log and sat next to her, holding the bandages that so unceremoniously landed in his lap. “Don't get! - don’t come! – I can! – ugh, you’re _impossible_ ,” she protested as he started unwinding the bandages and examining the gash across her arm.

“Stop squirming,” he said, and there was enough ingrained authority in his tone that she actually listened. He began to wrap the bandage around the wound; hoping she had the good sense to disinfect it first. “Anyways,” he added, “I owe you for taking out those remaining two bandits.”

“Five,” she mumbled. “But they weren’t expecting me to be much.”

Felix paused, his fingers wrapped around her tiny arm. It was a direct insult to the crown to correct him on his math. He wondered if she’d forgotten. He wondered if she didn’t care.

He resumed wrapping the bandage. “I won’t make the same mistake,” he promised her.

**Author's Note:**

> so [ Engineer104 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104) and I did an informal drabble swap where she gave me a thing she wanted to read and I gave her a thing I wanted to read and then we wrote them for each other and now here we are. It's fun. You should try it with your friends or whatever, idk.
> 
> (I asked for "Married Life", btw, and you can read that [ here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197027) It's adorable.)
> 
> Has anyone ever actually made Annette an Armored Knight before? Gameplay wise it sounds like a bad idea but I'm here for the aesthetic of it all. FE8 Amelia vibes; just give an axe bigger than she is and send her screaming into a field of enemies. Anyways, every other FE ship I've ever fallen hard for has been some variation on a knight and their lord; ask me sometime about the 100k Seth/Eirika slowburn I'm never going to write, it's been haunting me for 10 years.
> 
> Stay safe out there, everyone! Hoping you're all doing well.


End file.
